We Are Not Mean For Each Others
by pinkyjinmonster
Summary: Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon berkawan baik. Tetapi sayang Namjoon kepada Seokjin lebih dari sayang kepada teman. Bagaimana dengan Kim Seokjin? Adakah Kim Seokjin juga menganggap Namjoon lebih daripada teman? KimNamjoon/ Kim Seokjin/ Namjin/ Monjin/ bxb/ BL/ Yaoi
**We Are Not Mean For Each Others**

Pairing : Of course Namjin

Cast : Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin and other casts

Length : Oneshoot

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Angst

Warning : BL, bxb, Yaoi

Summary : Kim Namjoon dan Kim Seokjin bersahabat baik. Kim Namjoon jatuh cinta kepada Kim Seokjin dan ingin menjadikan Kim Seokjin sebagai miliknya. Tetapi bagaimana pula dengan perasaan Kim Seokjin kepada Kim Namjoon? Adakah Kim Seokjin juga mencintai Kim Namjoon?

.

Announcement : Umur Kim Seokjin dan Kim Namjoon di fanfic ini hanya berbeza setahun daripada umur real mereka iaitu berbeza dua tahun.

.

.

 **Namjoon POV**

Gila. Bodoh. Bagaimana aku boleh jatuh cinta padanya? Dia adalah sunbae-ku. Kawan baik aku lagi. Kenapa dia? Dia lelaki. Kalau diikutkan, aku masih tertarik pada gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolahku. Tapi kenapa dia yang aku dambakan? Aku ingin memilikinya lebih daripada aku ingin memiliki seorang Oh Hani, gadis di kelas sebelahku yang menjadi kegilaan banyak pelajar lelaki. Aku benar-benar ingin memiliki seorang Kim Seokjin.

Kalau diingatkan kembali perkenalan pertamaku dengan Jin hyung, kejadian itu selalu membuatku tersenyum kerana Jin hyung terlihat sangat cantik waktu itu. Hari itu, aku berjalan menuju ke kelas setelah usai makan di kantin bersama Yoongi hyung. Selepas berpisah dengan Yoongi hyung di depan kelasnya, aku terus melangkahkan kakiku yang panjang ini menuju ke kelasku di tingkat atas. Yoongi hyung tua setahun dariku dan dia sekarang berada di tahun 2 di SMA. Aku pula berada di tahun 1. Semasa menaiki tangga menuju ke kelasku, aku melihat seorang lelaki membawa banyak buku di hadapanku. Aku tidak tau siapa dia kerana disebabkan buku yang dipegangnya tinggi dan menutup wajahnya.

Aku terfikir dia pasti tidak dapat melihatku di hadapannya. Aku dapat merasakan kemalangan akan terjadi jika aku tidak bertindak cepat. Aku menahan buku-buku di hadapanku dan aku dapat merasakan lelaki tersebut kaget dan berhenti menuruni tangga dan itu dapat dilihat kerana kakinya tergantung di udara antara mau turun ataupun tidak di antara anak-anak tangga tersebut.

" Siapa yang menahanku?" lelaki itu bertanya kepadaku.

Apabila aku mendengar suara itu, aku terus dapat mengecamnya. Dia adalah Kim Seokjin, salah satu ahli Jawatankuasa Persatuan Pelajar (JPP) di sekolahku. Aku mengenal suaranya kerana selalunya dia yang akan membuat pengumuman di sekolah jika terdapat _meeting_ di antara ahli JPP selepas habis waktu sekolah. Selain suaranya terdengar merdu, dia juga sangat cantik walaupun ianya seorang lelaki. Ramai pelajar yang tergila-gilakannya. Pelajar-pelajar perempuan sangat tergilakannya dan tidak dapat dinafikan ada juga beberapa pelajar lelaki yang hmm..hmm.. yang tergila-gilakannya. Tapi jangan fikir aku sama dengan lelaki-lelaki itu semua ya. Walaupun ia cantik seperti perempuan, aku tetap mendambakan seorang perempuan tulen di sisiku. Tapi aku tidak tahu status Kim Seokjin adakah ianya _gay_ ataupun tidak. Aku tidak tahu dan seluruh isi sekolah juga tidak tahu kerana Kim Seokjin sentiasa melayan semua pelajar yang menyapanya dan sehingga kini tidak terdengar lagi Kim Seokjin berpacaran dengan sesiapa.

" Sunbae, kurasa buku yang kau bawa terlebih muatan. Ianya bahaya untuk kamu dan pelajar lain sunbae. Mari ku tolong bawakan setengah daripadanya." Jawabku sambil aku menaiki dua anak tangga agar kakiku searas anak tangga dengannya.

Aku pun mengambil beberapa buku yang berada di atas dan akhirnya aku dapat melihat wajah cantiknya di hadapanku. Dengan wajahnya yang bersemu merah akibat cuaca panas akibat daripada membawa beban yang berat, bibir tebalnya yang berwarna merah yang pastinya membuat orang tidak bersabar untuk menikmatinya, matanya yang bulat dan luas, hidung tinggi yang sangat cantik bentuknya,memang benar-benar sempurna. Tidak hairan ramai yang mengaguminya termasuk aku. Okay, aku mengaku, jantungku berdetak cepat sekarang ini dan aku juga mengaku, ini kali pertama aku melihat wajahnya secara dekat. Sebelum ini aku hanya melihatnya jauh dari pandangan mataku.

Kurasa aku terlalu lama mengelamun kerana kudengar Seokjin sunbae memanggilku berkali-kali. Akhirnya aku sedar dari lamunanku dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Iya sunbae?" tanyaku.

" Terima kasih kerana mau menolongku. Siapa namamu?" tanya Seokjin sunbae.

" Kim Namjoon. Sunbae boleh memanggilku Namjoon kalau sunbae mau."

" Namjoon? Sedap nama itu. Okay, kalau begitu, terima kasih Namjoon kerana mau membantuku."

" Tentu sunbae. Lagipun, kurasa seseorang perlu membantumu. Buku-buku ini berat sekali."

" Iya, aku baru keluar dari bilik guru. Buku-buku ini Mr. Kim suruh aku serahkan kepada pelajar-pelajar di kelasku." Kata Seokjin sunbae.

" Oh iya? Kalau begitu mari kutolong sunbae hantarkan buku-buku ini ke kelasmu."

" Betulkah Namjoon? Terima kasih." Seokjin sunbae tersenyum manis ke arah ku. Dikala itu, aku merasakan satu perasaan yang asing mengalir ke sudut hatiku yang terdalam. Tetapi ku abaikannya kerana ku rasa perasaan itu tidak sepantasnya berada di dalam hatiku.

" Sekarang kita ke kelasmu, lagipun loceng tamat rehat akan berbunyi sebentar lagi." Kataku.

" Ah, iya. Betul katamu Namjoon. Mari ikut aku." Kata Seokjin sunbae.

Aku dan Seokjin sunbae melangkahkan kaki kami turun ke lantai satu di mana kelas pelajar tahun 2 berada. Sampainya kami berdua di depan kelas 2-1, aku mengikut Seokjin sunbae masuk ke dalam kelas dan berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju ke meja guru untuk meletakkan buku-buku itu di atas meja. Sesudah meletakkannya, Seokjin sunbae mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih kepadaku kerana membantunya membawakan buku-buku tersebut. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku dan meminta diri untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku keluar dari kelas dan melihat Yoongi hyung bercakap dengan budak sekelasnya di hadapan pintu kelasnya. Yoongi hyung berada di kelas 2-3 jika kamu mau tahu.

Aku dan Seokjin sunbae mula bersahabat baik apabila Seokjin sunbae datang ke kelasku keesokkannya pada waktu rehat untuk membelanjaku makan di kantin kerana sudah menolongnya kelmarin. Aku hanya mengiyakan ajakannya dan bermula detik itu, aku mula bersahabat dengannya dan mula memanggilnya Jin hyung dan kami selalu makan bersama pada waktu rehat disertai sekali oleh Yoongi hyung. Kadang-kadang, Jin hyung tidak rehat sekali denganku dan Yoongi hyung jika Jin hyung sibuk dengan JPP nya.

Sampailah saat sekarang, sudah setahun kejadian itu berlaku dan sudah setahun jugalah usia persahabatan kami. Dan akhir-akhir ini aku terpaksa mengaku, perasaan sayang aku kepada Jin hyung bukan lagi sayang sebagai sahabat melainkan sayang untuk seorang kekasih. Aku terpaksa menerima takdirku bahawa aku tidak lagi normal melainkan seorang lelaki _gay_ sama seperti Jin hyung. Iya, Jin hyung adalah _gay_ kalau mau tau. Selepas tujuh bulan usia persahabatan kami, Jin hyung memberitahu rahsianya. Pada mulanya aku tentulah terkejut, tetapi akhirnya aku dapat menerimanya kerana aku rasa aku pun mula menjadi lelaki yang sama spesies sepertinya. Kerana aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki. Aku merasa kasihan pada gadis-gadis yang mencintainya.

Dan sekarang hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi untuk Jin hyung graduasi dari sekolah ini. Di sinilah aku, sedang sakit kepala memikirkan perlukah aku menyatakan perasaan cintaku kepada Jin hyung.

 **Namjoon POV end**

.

.

.

Namjoon menunggu Seokjin di atas atap sekolah mereka. Namjoon telah membuat keputusan untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Seokjin. Mereka telah berjanji untuk bertemu di atas atap semasa mereka makan bersama di kantin pagi tadi. Namjoon benar-benar sangat berdebar untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Namjoon mendengar bunyi pintu yang baru saja di tutup dan Namjoon segera melihat ke belakang dan terlihatlah Seokjin dengan senyum manisnya. Namjoon semakin gugup apabila ia melihat Seokjin. Akhirnya, berdirilah Seokjin di hadapannya.

" Namjoon, kenapa mau berjumpaku di tempat macam ini? Pelik betul."

" Itu disebab- disebabkan aku mau mengat- mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu hyung." Namjoon bercakap dengan terbata sekali. Dia benar-benar gugup. Namjoon rasanya benar-benar ingin hilang daripada pandangan Seokjin.

" Kenapa kamu gugup sekali? Apa yang kamu ingin katakan?" tanya Seokjin.

" Itu hyung."

" Iya?"

" A- aku, aku, men- menci- menci"

" Namjoonie, boleh tidak kalau kau tidak gugup sebegitu?"

" Aku mencintaimu hyung. Mau jadi teman lelakiku?" Namjoon bercakap dengan lajunya apabila dia merasa sedikit berani daripada tadi. Seokjin nampak agak terkejut mendengarkan luahan perasaan daripada Namjoon.

" Kau mencintaiku?" tanya Seokjin dengan agak perlahan.

" Iya hyung. Aku mencintaimu." Tegas Namjoon. Seokjin agak terperengah mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar daripada mulut Namjoon. Seokjin menundukkan wajahnya dan menarik nafas kasar. Seokjin kembali mengangkat wajahnya melihat wajah Namjoon.

" Namjoonie, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak boleh menjadi teman lelakimu." Jawab Seokjin. Mendengarkan perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin, Namjoon merasa seperti dia baru saja terjun dari atap sekolahnya.

" Tapi kenapa hyung? Kamu tidak suka berkawan denganku?" tanya Namjoon.

" Tentu aku suka berkawan dengan kamu Namjoonie. Kamu memang seorang kawan yang baik buatku."

" Habis tu kenapa kamu tidak mahu menerima cintaku?" Namjoon benar-benar mau meraung sekarang. Namjoon benar-benar mahu Seokjin menjadi miliknya.

" Kerana kamu kawanku yang terbaik. Itu yang membuatkan aku tidak dapat menerimamu sebagai teman lelakiku. Aku cuma menganggapmu sebagai kawan baikku saja Namjoonie. Tidak lebih dari itu. Maafkan aku Namjoonie. Kalau boleh, tetaplah menjadi sahabatku." Jelas Seokjin.

" Hyung," lirih Namjoon.

" Maafkan aku Namjoonie. Aku pulang dulu. Mungkin kamu mahu bersendirian." Ucap Seokjin dan Seokjin terus membalikkan dirinya dan turun ke aras bawah dan terus pulang ke rumah meninggalkan Namjoon dengan perasaan terlukanya dan Seokjin tau Namjoon butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

 **Namjoon POV**

Perasaanku, jiwaku, hati dan jantungku, paru-paruku, semua merasa sesak. Ingin sahaja aku terjun dari sini, aku ingin hilang dari dunia ini. Lidah dan hatiku kelu untuk merasakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sakit, hatiku sakit sekali. Jin hyung menolak cintaku. Sebelum ini, Yoongi hyung pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya yang ditolak kepadaku. Saat itu aku meremehkan Yoongi hyung dengan mengatakan buangkan saja perasaan itu jika orang yang dicintainya menolaknya. Dan Yoongi hyung pernah bilang melupakan cinta kepada seseorang yang kita cintai amatlah susah. Saat itu aku hanya mentertawakannya. Aku tidak percaya akan penyataan Yoongi hyung bahawa begitu susah melupakan cinta kita kepada sesseorang dan akhirnya cakap Yoongi hyung betul.

Sejak kejadian di mana Jin hyung menolak cintaku, aku cuba melupakan cintaku pada Jin hyung. Aku cuba menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat sahaja. Tidak lebih dari itu. Aku tetap berkawan dengan Jin hyung selepas kejadian itu dan aku meminta Jin hyung melupakan kejadian di mana aku meluahkan perasaan cinta bodohku itu. Sehinggalah Jin hyung graduasi dari sekolah, perasaanku tetap sama. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku menjalani tahun akhirku di sekolah seorang diri dan aku telah berkawan dengan empat orang sahabat baruku. Mereka adalah Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook dan Jung Hoseok. Jung Hoseok sama tahun denganku dan dia adalah pelajar kelas sebelah.

Aku berkawan dengannya disebabkan dia selalu tersenyum. Aku merasa aku harus berkawan dengannya memandangkan aku menjadi seorang pendiam setelah kejadian cintaku ditolak. Apabila berkawan dengannya, aku berkawan juga dengan kawan-kawannya. Kawannya adalah nama-nama yang kusebut di atas. Mereka adalah junior kami. Mereka semua berada di tahun dua (anggap saja Jungkook sama umur dengan Taetae dan Jimin). Aku menghabiskan tahun terakhirku dengan mereka berempat walaupun kadang-kadang Jin hyung atau Yoongi hyung mengajakku keluar menghabiskan waktu cuti mereka. Yoongi hyung telah masuk ke universiti di Daegu manakala Jin hyung masuk ke universiti di Anyang.

Apabila keluar dengan Jin hyung, dia selalu menceritakan hubungannya dengan pacar-pacarnya. Kalau diikutkan hati, aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Kurasa ingin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua-dua tanganku apabila Jin hyung bercerita dengan santai perihal dia dan pacarnya. Kadang-kadang aku ingin menghantukkan kepalanya pada dinding restaurant di mana dia dan aku berada ketika itu. Dia menceritakan semuanya termasuk perihal ciuman pertamanya dengan pacarnya dan betapa seronoknya dapat berciuman dengan pacarnya. Hatiku benar-benar sakit seperti seseorang tengah menggergaji hatiku menjadi ketulan-ketulan kecil. Dan yang paling sakit, hatiku seperti direndam di dalam asid apabila seorang Kim Seokjin menceritakan perihal ia sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan pacarnya.

Aku hanya dapat mengarahkan pandanganku padanya saja. Kosong kurasakan. Aku tidak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa berhubung perihal hubungan intimnya bersama pacar-pacarnya. Hatiku hancur. Seseorang dapat meregut kesuciannya terlebih dahulu. Sebelumnya kukira aku adalah orang pertama yang dapat menikmati kesucian seorang Kim Seokjin. Orang itu memang hebat.

Selama Jin hyung belajar selama 3 tahun di universitinya, ia sudah berpacaran dengan 6 orang lelaki dan aku tau penyebab kenapa dia putus dengan pacarnya. Aku tahu semuanya. Bila mereka berciuman, bila mereka melakukan seks, bila mereka keluar dating. Jin hyung menceritakan semuanya padaku. Jin hyung seperti menulis diari cintanya di muka ku apabila kami keluar untuk bertemu dan dia sibuk menceritakan kisah dia dengan pacarnya. Pada masa itu, aku juga telah ke universiti sama dengan Yoongi hyung.

Manakala hubungan aku dengan mereka berempat sekadar di dalam handphone kerana aku jarang pulang ke kampung semasa berada di Daegu. Aku hanya keluar makan dengan Yoongi hyung. Dan aku bertemu dengan Jin hyung jika aku sedang cuti hujung minggu. Apabila aku cuti panjang barulah aku pulang ke kampung berjumpa dengan mereka. Hoseok tidak menyambung pelajarannya kerana mahu menolong menguruskan restaurant keluarganya. Jin hyung juga telah habis belajar dan sekarang dia adalah salah seorang pekerja di sebuah syarikat di bandar.

Sekarang sudah setahun aku graduasi dari universitiku. Aku juga telah mendapat kerja di bandar. Hubungan persahabatan aku dengan Jin hyung tetap berterusan walaupun jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku masih mencintainya dan masih lagi ingin memilikinya. Dan aku telah memikirkannya, aku ingin meluahkan perasaanku sekali lagi. Aku ingin mencubanya. Dan inilah masanya. Aku berada di sebelah Jin hyung, tengah memerhatikannya, Jin hyung tengah menangis setelah dia habis bergaduh dan putus dengan pacarnya yang berkerja satu syarikat dengannya. Habis bergaduh, Jin hyung terus menelefonku dan mengatakan ingin berjumpa denganku dengan pertuturannya yang teresak-esak. Di sinilah kami berada, duduk di bangku di sebuah taman dengan bintang-bintang yang menyinar di langit.

" Aku benci padanya. Dia menamparku Namjoon. Dia menuduhku ada affair dengan salah seorang pekerja di syarikatku. Padahal aku cuma berkawan dengan lelaki itu." Adu Jin hyung padaku.

" Aku tau hyung. Kamu tidak akan menduakan pacarmu." Pujukku.

" Aku cinta padanya. Tapi kenapa dia tidak percaya padaku?"

" Hyung, sekali lagi, aku ingin mengatakannya. Sebelum itu aku ingin meminta maaf jika ini bukan masa yang sesuai tetapi aku benar-benar tidak tahan untuk mengatakannya. Aku mencintaimu hyung. Mahu kamu menjadi teman lelakiku?" tanya Namjoon. Seokjin yang mendengarkan penyataan cinta Namjoon sekali lagi terperengah dibuatnya.

" Namjoon, tolong jangan begini. Kamu tau kan jika aku cuma menganggapmu sebagai sahabatku dan tidak lebih dari itu?" ujar Seokjin.

" Hyung, apa kata kita cuba? Maksud aku, apa kata kita cuba selama tiga bulan? Kita tengok macam mana. Jika kau dapat terima aku menjadi teman lelakimu, kita akan teruskan hubungan kita sebagai pasangan. Jika tidak, kita boleh bersahabat setelahnya. Jika selepas tiga bulan kamu masih tidak dapat menerima cintaku, aku akan melupakan cintaku padamu dan aku cuma akan menganggap kamu sebagai sahabatku saja. Aku tidak akan mengucapkan cintaku padamu lagi. Aku janji akan lupakan cintaku padamu." Cadang Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar ingin mencubanya. Seokjin hanya menatap wajah Namjoon tanpa berkata apa-apa.

 **Namjoon POV end**

.

.

.

Pagi itu Namjoon terpaksa bangun daripada tidur lenanya akibat terbau wangi masakan seseorang yang berada di dapur. Namjoon menuju ke kamar mandi dan membasuh muka dan memberus giginya. Namjoon terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke dapur di mana kekasih pujaannya sedang memasak breakfast untuk mereka berdua. Namjoon terus memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang dan memberi ciuman pagi kepada kekasihnya di pipi.

" Wangi bau mulut kamu hari ini?" tanya Seokjin.

" Of course lah hyung. Aku tidak akan menciummu dengan mulutku yang berbau busuk." Ujar Namjoon sambil mempamerkan senyuman dimplenya.

" Iyalah tu. Itu untuk pagi ini. Pagi-pagi sebelumnya, bagaimana? Aku hampir mati membau wangian dari mulutmu." Kata Seokjin.

" Haaaaahahhaaa...Okay hyung, aku minta maaf kalau yang itu." Ucap Namjoon sambil menahan tawanya. Namjoon melepaskan pelukan di pinggang Seokjin dan menolong Seokjin meletakkan sosej yang telah sudah digoreng oleh Seokjin di atas meja. Seokjin dan Namjoon masing-masing duduk di kerusi untuk memulakan acara makan pagi mereka. Namjoon menuang air teh panas ke dalam dua cawan. Namjoon memberi satu cawan teh tersebut kepada Seokjin dan satu lagi untuknya. Mereka menikmati makan pagi mereka dengan aman.

Selepas penyataan Namjoon akan cadangannya, Seokjin menyetujuinya. Seokjin juga ingin mencuba bagaimana menjadi seorang pacar Kim Namjoon. Selama sebulan mereka berpacaran, semuanya baik-baik saja. Namjoon memperlakukannya dengan baik. Sepertinya Namjoon benar-benar cinta padanya. Sekarang, Seokjin tinggal di apartment Namjoon untuk tiga bulan pacaran mereka. Seokjin tidak keberatan untuk tinggal bersama. Setiap pagi Namjoon akan memberikannya ciuman pagi di pipi. Dan setiap malam Namjoon pasti akan memeluknya seperti bantal peluk sebelum tidur. Tidak lupa juga good night kiss di kedua-dua pipinya. Setakat ini, Seokjin bahagia bersama Namjoon.

 **Namjoon POV**

Selama berpacaran dengan Jin hyung, aku benar-benar gembira. Sebelum tidur dan semasa aku bangun tidur, aku dapat menatap wajahnya di hadapanku. Setiap kali pandanganku jatuh di bahagian bibir menggodanya, aku benar-benar ingin menikmati bibir tersebut dan melumatnya dalam-dalam. Tetapi aku tidak melakukannya kerana aku ingin Jin hyung percaya padaku. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada Jin hyung aku pantas menjadi seorang pacar kepadanya. Aku tidak mahu membuat Jin hyung tidak suka akan kelakuanku lalu berpaling dariku.

Selama berpacaran, aku dan Jin hyung selalu keluar dating dan melakukan hal-hal yang selayaknya sepasang kekasih lakukan terkecuali ciuman di bibir dan hubungan intim. Kadang-kadang aku akan meredakan ketakutannya apabila Jin hyung bermimpi ngeri. Aku akan mengecup dahi dan keningnya sambil menyatakan ucapan-ucapan yang dapat meredakan ketakutannya. Aku melihat Jin hyung gembira apabila bersamaku dan aku benar-benar berharap Jin hyung akan melanjutkan hubungan cinta kami. Aku ingin menjadi pacarnya di mana Jin hyung benar-benar mencintaiku. Aku ingin Jin hyung benar-benar mau menjadikan aku pacarnya seperti Jin hyung mencintai pacarnya yang sebelumnya. Aku percaya Jin hyung pasti akan menerima cintaku melihatkan daripada senyuman Jin hyung selama tiga bulan kami berpacaran.

Malam ini adalah penentuannya. Aku sedang menunggu Jin hyung pulang dari kerjanya manakala aku cuti hari ini kerana aku benar-benar gugup untuk mendengar hasil usahaku selama tiga bulan ini. Aku berharap dan berdoa semoga Jin hyung akan menerima cintaku.

 **Namjoon POV end**

.

.

.

Penungguan Namjoon menunggu Seokjin balik ke rumah akhirnya selesai. Mereka sedang duduk sebelah menyebelah di atas sofa di ruang tamu apartment Namjoon. Namjoon benar-benar gugup seperti perasaannya sewaktu pertama kali Namjoon meluahkan perasaan cintanya pasa Seokjin.

" Aku sudah putuskan Namjoon. Aku akan memberitahumu keputusanku." Ujar Seokjin. Mendengarkan ucapan Seokjin, Namjoon cuba menguatkan hatinya untuk menerima apapun keputusan Seokjin. Namjoon mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah wajah cantik Seokjin.

" Aku gembira bersamamu selama tiga bulan ini Namjoonie. Kamu memerhatikanku dengan baik sekali. Layananmu juga sangat lembut padaku. Aku gembira. Sungguh. Tapi, perasaan cinta ku kepada kamu tiada Namjoonie. Perasaan itu tidak dapat kuberikan padamu. Aku hanya dapat memberi kamu perasaanku sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu. Ia masih sama Namjoon, perasaan sama yang kurasa sewaktu kali pertama kamu menyatakan perasaan cintaku padamu. Tidak ada yang special. Hanya sayang sebagai seorang sahabat. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Namjoon. Aku tidak mahu menipu dirimu dan diriku. Aku rasa kita hanya sesuai menjadi sahabat baik saja, tidak lebih dari itu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Namjoonie." Ujar Seokjin.

Sekali lagi Namjoon merasakan perasaan yang sama sewaktu Seokjin menolak cintanya buat kali pertama. Terlalu sakit. Namjoon baru sedar, cinta tidak dapat dipaksa. Walaupun betapa baik dia melayani Seokjin, Seokjin tetap tidak akan menerimanya sebagai seorang kekasih. Seokjin hanya dapat menerimanya sebagai seorang sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu. Seokjin telah mengatakannya berkali-kali tetapi Namjoon bodoh. Terlalu memikirkan cintanya pada Seokjin. Terlalu memikirkan betapa dia ingin memiliki Seokjin. Terlalu. Terlalu. Terlalu mencintainya sehinggakan dia buta pada perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Seokjin sebelumnya. Namjoon menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan.

" Baik. Aku mengerti hyung. Selepas ini aku tidak akan mengungkit cintaku padamu lagi hyung. Aku harap kita dapat menjadi sahabat baik untuk selamanya." Ujar Namjoon sambil menghulurkan tangannya untuk bersalam dengan Seokjin. Seokjin menyambut salamnya.

" Terima kasih Namjoon. Sebenarnya kamu sudah menjadi seorang pacar yang baik untukku. Aku harap kamu akan mendapat seseorang yang sesuai untukmu." Ujar Seokjin sambil tersenyum manis pada Namjoon.

" Hmm. Terima kasih juga atas kesanggupan hyung menjadi pacarku selama tiga bulan ini." Jawab Namjoon sambil membalas senyuman Seokjin.

" Kalau begitu, aku mahu berkemas. Aku akan pulang ke apartmentku malam ini juga."

" Hmm. Okay hyung." Jawab Namjoon dan Seokjin bangun menuju ke bilik untuk mengemas barang-barangnya.

Namjoon hanya terdiam di atas sofa. Namjoon hanya memandang televisyen di hadapannya dengan pandangan kosong. Lamunannya terhenti apabila Namjoon terdengar bunyi roda daripada bagasi pink Seokjin.

" Aku sudah siap berkemas Namjoon. Aku pulang dulu."

" Baiklah hyung."

" Satu lagi Namjoon, esok aku akan ke Silmido kerana projek baruku akan dikerjakan di sana. Aku akan berada di sana selama lima bulan. Kita bertemu lagi selepas lima bulan ini."

" Baik hyung."

" Kamu baik saja kan Namjoon?" Seokjin bertanya kepada Namjoon memandang Namjoon hanya menjawab seperlunya saja. Seokjin takut Namjoon benar-benar hancur setelah mendengar keputusannya. Seokjin tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kerana Seokjin memang tidak dapat merasakan apa-apa pun perasaan yang special sewaktu berpacaran dengan Namjoon.

" Aku baik saja hyung. Jangan risau. Pulanglah. Esok kamu akan ke Silmido. Nanti kamu kepenatan."

" Hmm. Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Jawab Seokjin dan meneruskan langkahnya ke pintu. Tetapi baru selangkah, langkahnya terhenti kerana merasakan tangannya di tarik.

" Hyung, sebelum kamu pergi, boleh aku menciummu di bibir untuk kali ini?" tanya Namjoon.

" Di bibir? Kalau ditengokkan, kamu tidak pernah menciumku di bibir. Hmm, tentu boleh." Jawab Seokjin.

Namjoon mendekatkan dirinya pada Seokjin dan tangan Namjoon yang memegang tangan Seokjin sebelumnya telah beralih memeluk pinggang Seokjin mendekatkan tubuh Seokjin dengan tubuhnya. Namjoon menggunakan tangannya yang satu lagi memegang belakang kepala Seokjin. Namjoon pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Seokjin. Apabila bibir mereka telah menyatu, Namjoon menyalurkan semua perasaannya melalui ciuman itu. Namjoon melumat bibir Seokjin lembut. Akhirnya Namjoon melepaskan ciuman tersebut dan matanya menatap wajah cantik Seokjin.

" Terima kasih hyung." Ujar Namjoon.

" Ah? Iy- Iya, sudah tentu. Kam- kamu kawan baikku Namjoon. Kamu selalu menolongku dan aku menyayangimu." Seokjin tersenyum manis pada Namjoon.

" Kalau begitu pulanglah, kamu perlu tidur yang cukup untuk perjalanan esok."

" Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Namjoon. Jumpa nanti." Seokjin akhirnya melangkah pergi dari apartment Namjoon.

 **Namjoon POV**

Jin hyung telah pergi meninggalkan aku seorang diri di apartment ini. Aku benar-benar yakin selepas cadangan pacaran aku berakhir, Jin hyung pasti menerima cintaku dan akan tetap tinggal di sini. Tetapi angan kosongku tidak menjadi seperti yang aku harapkan. Jin hyung pergi. Air mataku jatuh setetes demi setetes dari mataku. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Hatiku sakit sekali. Rasa sakit di dadaku lagi sakit daripada sakit yang kurasakan pada waktu penolakkan cinta pertamaku untuk Jin hyung semasa di SMA. Sakit kali ini lebih hebat.

Aku menangis sambil terduduk. Sesekali aku mengatakan ' aku cinta kepadamu, Kim Seokjin', ' cinta sekali padamu'di selang seli esak tangisanku. Tiada orang lain yang kuinginkan selain daripada Kim Seokjin. Dia yang berada di hatiku sejak SMA sehinggalah sekarang. Nama itu yang tercatit di hatiku. Bukan tidak ada gadis atau lelaki yang meluahkan perasaan mereka kepadaku, tetapi kutolak semua mereka semua kerana hanya nama Kim Seokjin yang memenuhi ruang hatiku. Orang lain tidak muat untuk memasukinya lagi. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskan nafasku dengan perlahan. Aku cuba menguatkan diriku menghadapi semua ini dan menerima realiti bahawa Jin hyung menyayangiku sebagai sahabat. Jadi aku tidak mau hubungan sahabat yang terjalin cukup lama dari hubungan pacaran kami selama tiga bulan ini retak disebabkan masalah bodoh begini.

Aku menuju ke dapur untuk membasuh mukaku. Aku berani bertaruh mukaku benar-benar kelihatan buruk saat ini. Selepas membasuh muka, aku ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil handphone ku untuk menelefon seseorang.

 _"_ _Hello Namjoonie. Ada apa?"_

" Hello ibu. Kurasa aku akan menurut kemauanmu. Aku akan menikah dengan calon pilihanmu."

 _"_ _Betulkah Namjoon? Bagaimana dengan pemuda yang kamu katakan akan menikahinya?"_

" Sudah putus, ibu. Teruskan saja majlisnya. Aku akan menikahinya."

 _"_ _Kalau kamu berkata begitu, ibu akan mempersiapkan semuanya. Bye Namjoon."_

" Bye, ibu."

Ibu ingin melihatku menikah. Ibu telah mengatakan niatnya kepadaku sebelum ini. Ibu tau aku seorang yang tidak kisah menikah dengan gadis ataupun lelaki. Dan ibu telah berkenan dengan seorang lelaki yang cute pada pandangannya dan lelaki itu lebih muda dariku. Aku mengatakan kepada ibu aku ingin menikah dengan pilihanku. Jadi ibu memberi masa kepadaku untuk membawa balik pilihanku. Jika tidak aku harus menikah dengan pilihannya. Akhirnya ibu menang. Aku akan ikut apa kata ibuku. Aku sudah penat mencintai seseorang yang memang terbukti seseorang itu tidak mencintaiku.

 **Namjoon POV end**

.

.

.

 ** _Lima bulan kemudian_**

Seokjin menghampiri pintu apartment Namjoon. Seokjin menekan loceng itu berkali-kali. Kalau diikutkan ini bukannya pertama kali Seokjin datang ke apartment Namjoon. Seokjin pernah tinggal di sini selama tiga bulan semasa Seokjin berpacaran dengan Namjoon. Tetapi hari ini Seokjin benar-benar gugup. Akhirnya Seokjin mendengar bunyi tombol pintu yang dipulas dan pintu di buka oleh seseorang yang berada di dalam. Seokjin melihat sosok seseorang yang memakai bathrobe di hadapannya.

" Namj- jooon-." Perkataan Seokjin terhenti disebabkan sosok dihadapan bukannya Namjoon melainkan seorang lelaki yang sangat cute,tinggi dan memiliki gigi arnab (bunny). Seokjin tidak pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelumnya.

" Kamu siapa? Mahu cari Namjoon hyung?" tanya lelaki cute itu pada Seokjin.

" Aku mahu cari Namjoon. Kamu siapa? Bukan Namjoon tinggal seorang diri di sini?" tanya Seokjin curiga.

" Aku Kim Jungkook. Isteri Namjoon hyung. Namjoon hyung ada di dalam. Masuklah dulu." Jawab lelaki cute itu atau dikenali sebagai Jungkook mempelawanya masuk ke dalam. Belum sempat Seokjin berkomentar apa-apa, Seokjin mendengar suara berat seseorang yang dikenalnya bertanyakan sesuatu pada lelaki di hadapannya.

" Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini Jungkook?" tanya Namjoon.

" Aku tidak tahu hyung. Tapi ia mencarimu. Mungkin temanmu." Jawab Jungkook. Seokjin hanya mendengarkan perbualan mereka berdua. Sehinggalah wajah Namjoon tersembul di hadapan pintu dan Namjoon berada di tepi Jungkook,isterinya. Namjoon memakai bathrobe sama seperti isterinya.

" Ah, Jin hyung. Ken- kenapa datang malam-malam sebegini? Seka- sekarang cuaca sejuk. Tidak bagus keluar malam-malam sebegini." ujar Namjoon terbata-bata.

" Aku cuma ingin bertemu denganmu Namjoon. Tapi aku rasa aku terlalu lancang mengganggu waktu kamu berdua. Dan bila ditengokkan, aku datang agak larut. Jadi, aku rasa sebaiknya aku pulang. Aku minta maaf mengganggu waktu kamu berdua. Kita bertemu esok saja. Aku pulang dulu, Namjoon." Seokjin meminta diri untuk pulang.

" Jin hyung, tidak ada apa-apa. Masuklah dulu." Pelawa Namjoon.

" Tidak apa Namjoon, aku pulang dulu. Besok saja ya?" Jawab Seokjin lalu membongkok dan akhirnya melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah lift.

Namjoon dan Jungkook hanya melihat kepergian Seokjin. Namjoon hanya dapat melihat belakang Seokjin yang semakin menghilang. Namjoon ingin memeluk tubuh itu. Namjoon begitu merindukan orang itu selama lima bulan ini. Tetapi Namjoon tidak mau melakukan itu lagi kerana dia telah berjanji kepada Seokjin dan dirinya bahawa Namjoon tidak akan mengungkit lagi perasaan cintanya kepada Seokjin. Biarlah perasaan cintanya berkubur begitu saja. Namjoon hanya ingin menyayangi Seokjin hanya sebagai sahabat. Tidak lebih dari itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Seokjin POV**

Selepas aku beredar dari apartment Namjoon, aku memandu keretaku ke arah Sungai Han. Aku me-parking-kan keretaku menghadap Sungai Han. Aku memandang jauh Sungai Han yang berombak kecil di hadapanku. Aku memandang Sungai Han dengan tatapan kosong sehinggalah beberapa tetes air mataku jatuh ke pipiku. Pertama kali aku merasakan sakit di dadaku selepas berpisah dengan mantan pacarku. Semasa aku berpisah dengan tujuh orang mantan pacarku sebelum ini, aku tidak merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat seperti ini. Kali ini, sakit itu berkali-kali ganda sakit dan sakit ini aku dapat rasakan selepas berpisah dengan Namjoon.

Selama lima bulan berada di Silmido, aku begitu merindukan Namjoon. Namjoon jarang menelefon dan menghantar mesej kepadaku dan ini sangat berbeza daripada sebelum ini. Namjoon gemar menelefon dan menghantar mesej kepadaku. Tapi aku faham, Namjoon cuba untuk menjadi seorang kawan kepadaku. Selepas apa yang terjadi antara aku dan dia, dan penolakkan cintanya, aku tahu Namjoon cuba untuk tidak melihatku sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan aku memahaminya.

Tetapi aku tidak tau, perbuatan Namjoon itu membuatkan aku begitu merindukannya. Aku cuba untuk memulakan dulu panggilan atau untuk menghantar mesej kepadanya, tetapi aku tidak berani kerana aku tau aku tiada hak untuk itu selepas aku menolak cintanya. Aku dan Namjoon hanya berbasa-basi jika Namjoon sudah menelefonku atau membalas mesej. Sekadar untuk bertanya khabar. Selama lima bulan di sana aku benar-benar merindukan Namjoon dan suatu hari selepas habis percakapan aku dan Namjoon di telefon, aku baru sedar aku cintakan Namjoon.

Selama percakapanku dengan Namjoon di telefon, aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana bibir itu menciumku pada malam itu. Pada malam Namjoon menciumku buat kali pertama, aku sudah merasakan itu. Aku dapat merasakan perasaan aneh masuk ke jiwaku. Aku mendambakan bibir Namjoon. Bila aku fikirkan balik, Namjoon yang sentiasa menyokongku, menolongku di kala aku kesusahan. Sentiasa berada di sisiku. Cuma sekarang ini Namjoon tidak berada di sisiku kerana projekku ini jauh dari bandar dan aku tidak mahu menyusahkan Namjoon untuk ke sini. Aku merindukan waktu kami berpacaran. Namjoon meperlakukanku seperti princess. Namjoon memperlakukanku dengan lembut. Selama kami berpacaran, Namjoon tidak pernah mencium bibirku, hanya ciuman di pipi dan dahi. Dan ciuman itu membuatku nyaman dan terasa terlindung apabila bersama Namjoon.

Namjoon juga tidak melakukan yang bukan-bukan dan juga tidak memaksa. Namjoon menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik dan kekasih yang prihatin pada waktu bersamaan. Aku asyik memikirkan Namjoon selama lima bulan itu. Akhirnya aku bertekad untuk memberitahu Namjoon aku juga mencintainya dan ingin menjadi pacarnya kembali kalau Namjoon mahu. Dan sejam yang lalu aku terus ke apartmentnya selepas aku bertolak dari Silmido. Aku ingin terus berjumpa Namjoon dan memberitahunya betapa aku mencintainya. Aku tahu Namjoon pasti gembira.

Tapi yang ku tahu impianku musnah. Namjoon telah menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang cute yang bernama Jungkook. Semasa Jungkook mengenalkan dirinya sebagai isteri Namjoon, aku merasakan seseorang telah memukul hatiku dengan tukul berkali-kali. Hatiku terasa ingin jatuh dari tempatnya. Sakit. Masa itu aku ingin menangis semaunya. Tetapi aku kuatkan hatiku dan mendengar setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan kepadaku walaupun ada di antaranya aku tidak dengar memandangkan aku tengah berusaha kuat untuk menahan tangisku. Sehinggalah aku melihat Namjoon dengan bathrobenya. Aku boleh jadi gila. Dengan melihat mereka berdua dalam balutan bathrobe tersebut, aku boleh menduga apa yang mereka telah lakukan pada malam itu.

Aku ingin menarik Jungkook keluar dari apartment tersebut dan membiarkan diriku masuk dan mengunci apartment tersebut dan bolehlah aku berduaan dengan Namjoon dan melakukan apa yang Namjoon dan Jungkook telah lakukan sebelum aku datang ke apartment mereka. Aku inginkan Namjoon. Aku tidak mahu membayangkan Namjoon melakukan seks dengan orang lain selain Namjoon melakukannya bersamaku. Aku rasa begini perasaan Namjoon apabila aku menceritakan perihal kegiatan seks ku dengan mantan pacarku. Aku memang bodoh. Tapi aku sedar, aku tidak boleh ego. Mungkin ini pembalasan kepadaku atas apa yang telah aku lakukan kepada Namjoon.

Akhirnya aku meninggalkan mereka berdua selepas aku meminta diri untuk pulang. Di sinilah aku, tengah memandang pemandangan cantik Sungai Han di hadapan ku dengan beberapa tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari mataku. Aku menyesal mensia-siakan cinta Namjoon kepadaku. Esok aku akan berlagak normal di depannya. Aku akan melupakan perasaan cintaku padanya. Sesekali aku harus membiarkan Namjoon bahagia bersama dengan isterinya yang tersayang walaupun isterinya bukanlah aku. Aku akan menjadi seorang sahabat yang baik untuk Namjoon seperti yang aku selalu ucapkan untuk Namjoon. Pergilah cinta bersama-sama angin sejuk malam ini dan bekukan cintaku di langit yang bersinar dengan bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan.

 **Seokjin POV end**

.

.

 **. END**

 **Akhirnya sudah tamat fanfic oneshoot Namjinku yang tersayang. Saya harap kamu gembira membaca fanfic ini. Saya menyalurkan semua perasaan saya untuk fanfic ini. Saya minta maaf kerana menghabiskan fanfic ini dengan keadaan yang sedih begitu. Kasihan Mama Jin. Saya tidak pasti fanfic ini perlu saya sequel ataupun tidak. Jika ada yang mau sequel akan saya cuba buatkan. Jika tidak, seperti biasa, fanfic ini akan end di sini...hehehehe...tolong review ya..**

 **Thanks a lot...**

 ** _Announcement : Saya dari Malaysia. Saya menggunakan Bahasa Malaysia semasa mengarang fanfic ini. Saya cuma menggunakan sedikit Bahasa Indonesia yang saya tahu._**

 ** _Jawatankuasa Persatuan Pelajar (JPP) – di Indonesia kamu memanggilnya OSIS_**


End file.
